The Crowning of a Sister
by Lady Loyal of Narnia
Summary: A one-shot with my OC, Alexa about a year after her arrival in Narnia.


_**Hey, everyone! This is just a one-shot that didn't exactly fit in The First Adventure. Hopefully I'll have the next story out soon. If I'm not fast enough, feel free to nag me. :D**_

_**Please feel free to review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia books or movies, although I wish I did. Alexa and Andra are the only two characters I own.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Alexa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Queen Lucy was jumping up and down on my bed. I glared at her and rolled over.

"Go away," I ordered sleepily as I pulled a pillow over my head.

"But, Alexa! Don't you know what day it is?" she asked excitedly, pulling my pillow off of my head.

I glared at her some more. "Yes, Lu. I do know what day it is. It's the day I get to sleep in and not go to training. Now go away so I can sleep."

Lucy skillfully ignored my glare and pulled my blankets off of me. I yelped and bolted upright.

"LUCY!"

The ten-year-old laughed and pulled me out of my nice, warm, comfortable bed and over to my closet. I glared at her and opened my closet to find something to wear.

"I'm up now, Lu. Go away so I can get dressed." I said as I browsed.

Lucy, the energetic child she was, simply laughed and left. I looked through my clothes for a few more minutes before getting dressed. I brushed my hair and chose my accessories, and then put on my boots and made sure my knives were all in place. I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked acceptable before I went out in public. My brown hair was pulled back into a braid, and I was wearing a short-sleeved blue tunic over white pants, with my black boots. Around my waist was a simple silver belt, and I had on a silver and diamond pendant necklace with matching earrings. The only things missing were my fingerless gloves. I grabbed a white pair, and then left to go join the Kings and Queens for breakfast.

I didn't have to go far. The Four Royals were waiting for me in the living room of my suite. There was a bunch of my favorite breakfast foods sitting on one of the tables, and after greeting the Royals, I headed over and filled a plate. The others were quick to follow me, and soon we were talking and laughing while we ate. Once we finished, the others left to go attend to their lessons or court duties. I was exempt from doing most things today, as it was my birthday, and so I headed for my private, in-suite library. I made myself comfortable in my favorite chair, and then picked up the very special book sitting on the table next to me. This book had been given to me by Father Christmas when we first entered Narnia, and it hadn't taken me long to discover what it did. The magical book showed me pictures of the family and friends I'd left behind in the other world, and so I'd taken to calling it my Memory Book. Looking through it helped keep my memories of the other world from fading. I spent a while just looking through the pictures of my family. I really missed them, especially on one of our birthdays. I knew they'd be proud of me, though. The Royals and I had accomplished so much in the year since we'd arrived in Narnia.

It had started out as a crazy year. The first two and a half weeks we were in Narnia were consumed by Jadis and the Battle of Beruna, followed by the trip to Cair Paravel and the coronation. Two weeks after the coronation, I turned 19. Considering the fact that we were still trying to get used to everything, I wasn't expecting a party or anything for my birthday. Susan and Lucy, however, decided that they were going to throw me a ball. The only problem with that was the fact that they didn't tell me about the ball until about three hours before it happened. The year in between that birthday and this one was filled with lots of stuff. The Royals all had to finish their schooling, and so tutors were brought in, not only to teach them about what they needed to know to rule a country, but also about math and science and things. I was exempt for all but the Country Ruling lessons, as I'd already graduated high school back in the other world. I did occasionally attend some of the other lessons, though, but usually, I took over most of the duties involved with ruling a country until the Royals were ready to do it on their own. Peter and Susan started helping me after a month or so, and between the three of us, we had everything covered. On top of having royal duties, Edmund, Peter and I also had training at about five in the morning with General Oreius. I wasn't a morning person, by any stretch of the imagnination, and neither was Edmund, and so our morning sessions were generally filled with grumpiness, irritability, annoyance, and lots of sarcasm. Thankfully, we had Sundays free, and I used the day off of training to sleep in. As much as I disliked the early hour of training, especially since we didn't get to stop until breakfast, which was at eight, it had done me a world of good. I was in good shape, and I felt great. Oreius had used the year to hone my skill with my daggers and to teach me how to wield a sword without hurting myself or my allies with it. I'd gotten decent with a sword in my hand. Peter, Edmund, and I had also learned how to keep an eye on each other, even in the chaos of battle. The three of us were learning how to work seamlessly as a team, and ever so slowly, we were getting there.

This year had also revealed what role each Royal had in the Court. Peter, as High King, was the ultimate decision maker, unless Aslan or the Emperor-Over-the-Sea said otherwise. Susan was a diplomat and a hostess. She and Edmund quickly realized that they were the best at negotiations, and so the two of them were in charge of anything dealing with other nations. Edmund also had an amazing tactical mind, as well as being cunning and sly, so he was put in charge of the small spy network that was in place, as well as being the chief tactician on the battlefield. On top of that, the youngest King took it upon himself to live up to the title Aslan had given him, and so he became a judge. Lucy was the one who kept us all happy and stress-free. She was still just a child, and so her role in the kingdom was still uncertain, but for now, she was happy keeping us happy. As for me, I advised them all the best I could, and I took on whatever duties I could in order to help the others. All in all, it had been a good year, and I knew without a doubt that the coming years would be just as good, if not better.

Before I knew it, it was nearly time to meet the Royals for lunch. The five of us had made it a habit to eat as many meals together as we could, simply because we were usually so busy that we'd never see each other otherwise. Today, though, all of the Royals had promised that they would be there, and I was looking forward to the small celebration of my birthday with them before the ball tonight. Carefully, I set my Memory Book down on the table next to my chair, before I hurried out the door to go meet the Royals.

I arrived at the small, informal dining room we usually used to eat together, and was surprised to find, not only the Royals, but also Oreius, Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, and my maid, Andra. I'd become good friends with all of them over the course of the past year, and it was sweet of the Royals to invite them all to our lunch celebration. As I walked in, I was greeted by hugs and well-wishes. After everyone had had a chance to greet me, we sat down to eat. Lunch was comprised of some of my favorite foods, and as we ate, there was lots of laughter and cheer. After we finished eating, everyone took turns handing me a present and watching me open it. I got new books, a new pair of daggers, a gorgeous charm bracelet, and a few other things. I loved everything I got, and I made sure everyone knew it. After a while, everyone started to gradually leave, either to start getting ready for the ball or to go take care of some necessary item. Andra stayed with me until everyone left, and then she dragged me to my room so that she could start getting me ready. I just laughed and let her do what she wanted to.

A few hours later, I was ready. My dress was royal purple, with a full, floor-length skirt and off-the-shoulder slightly flowing sleeves. It had silver embroidery all over, and I wore a simple, solid silver belt around my waist. Underneath the skirt, I was wearing white pants and silver flats. I'd wanted to wear my boots, but Andra wouldn't let me. My long brown hair was pulled into a bun with a few braids in it, and I was wearing a silver and amethyst pendant necklace with matching earrings that I'd gotten from Susan as my birthday present. I made sure that I also put on my brand new charm bracelet. Since I was ready, and the ball wasn't supposed to start for another hour, I grabbed a book and sat down to read. Andra had gone to get herself ready for the ball, and so I was alone in my room. About fifteen minutes before the ball was due to start, the Royals knocked at my door. I put my book down and went out into the hall to meet them. They all looked fabulous.

Lucy had her dark auburn hair down, with her silver crown set on top. Her dress was a bright blue with a silver belt and floral embroidery of pink, purple, and green. Her necklace was a simple silver chain. She looked vibrant. Edmund was wearing a dark blue tunic over dark gray pants and black boots with a silver cape and belt. He was also wearing his silver crown, which gleamed against his black hair. Susan was wearing a green dress with subtle sparkles in the fabric and golden embroidery along the hems. Around her waist was a golden belt, which matched the golden jewelry she wore. Her dark brown hair had been halfway pulled up, and her golden crown was nestled in the brown locks. Peter, who stood in between his sisters, wore a red tunic the exact shade that the Narnian flag was. His belt was golden, and his pants and boots black. He wore a golden cape that matched his golden crown, which was only a few shades darker than his blond hair.

As I stepped out into the hall, Peter held out his arm so that he could escort me. I smiled and greeted the four of them as I accepted the High King's arm. They all greeted me with smiles as Edmund held out his arms for his sisters to take. The five of us talked and laughed as we walked to the massive ballroom, but once there, we fell silent. We stood before the huge doors, and Peter looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course."

He smiled back and me and nodded to the two Centaur guards to open the doors. As the doors opened, I could hear the babble of voices gradually become silent. By the time the five of us entered the ballroom, everyone was silent. Peter and I stopped just a few feet inside the doors. Edmund escorted his two sisters to Peter's side as the High King spoke.

"Esteemed friends," he began, his voice ringing in the massive room, "We gather here this night to celebrate a special birthday for a woman who has been so important in the lives of so many of us. Tonight, we honor her, and we praise the Lion who has allowed us to meet her. Tonight, let us celebrate the twentieth birthday of Lady Alexa! Let the celebrations begin!"

The crowd cheered as Peter turned to me and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Why of course, Your Majesty."

He shot me a small glare as he escorted me to the middle of the ballroom.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Peter, not Your Majesty."

I grinned at him. "As you wish, Sire."

He stuck his tongue out at me as the music started.

I danced with various people for the next hour and a half before I finally had to stop for a bit. I made my way over to the snack table before finding a seat. A few minutes later, Edmund found me. He sat and talked with me as I ate, but the moment I was done, he practically dragged me out of my seat and over to the four chairs set aside for the Royals.

"Ed, what's going on?" I asked, slightly confused.

He grinned back at me. "It's time for the presents."

I groaned. As Susan and I were planning Lucy's birthday ball two months after my nineteenth birthday, we'd discovered an old tradition. If a ball was thrown for a King or Queen's birthday, it was tradition for the other Royal members of the family to give the King or Queen whose birthday it was a present in front of everyone. The Pevensies and I had decided that it was kind of a cool tradition, and so we'd begun doing it again. Now I was slightly regretting that decision. I didn't really care to have to open presents in full view of everyone. Apparently, I was going to have to.

Edmund dragged me to his siblings as Peter got everyone's attention and announced that it was time for the Royal Presents. He turned to me as Edmund and I arrived and motioned for me to come stand in front of him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I did so.

"Lady Alexa," Peter began, "In this past year, you have greatly blessed my siblings and I in so many different ways that we cannot begin to name them all. We cannot even begin to show you our gratitude for all that you have done for us. However, there is one thing we can do to show all of Narnia how much you mean to us." Peter smiled at me, and then, in a soft voice meant for my ears alone, said, "Kneel, please."

I did so, curious and confused about what was going on.

Peter unsheathed his sword, Rhindon, and carefully lowered it's tip to each of my shoulders.

"Lady Alexa, you have done more for my family than you could possibly imagine. In this past year, you have become more than an advisor to us. You have become our friend, and more importantly, our sister. In light of this, I dub you Lady Alexa the Loyal, Royal Advisor of Narnia, and Honored Sister of the Four Royals."

As the crowd cheered, Susan stepped up next to her brother.

"As a symbol of your status," she said, her voice carrying easily over the cheers, "We present you with this circlet, from all of us to you."

The crowd cheered again as Peter held out his hand to me and helped me up. I was speechless as he hugged me. At some point during the past year, I'd grown to consider the Royals as my siblings, but I never expected that they would feel the same way to the point where they'd officially make me their sister. A huge smile formed on my face as Susan hugged me. Edmund and Lucy hugged me next, and then all four of them converged on me at once. Tears trickled down my face from the joy that I was feeling.

"Thank you," I whispered to them. "Thank you."

They all pulled back at once, huge smiles on each of their faces. I stepped back and discreetly wiped my tears away. I smiled at my new siblings once more, and this time, Lucy nearly tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Aslan for this glorious day.


End file.
